WishingSasunaru
by kiokukara
Summary: Naruto hates having to train with Sasuke. Why does Kakashi-sensei keep putting them together? Does he know why Naruto hates it so much? And Sasuke? How does he feel?
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one! This is my first fan fiction ever, and I am very very scared! This is also one of my first times writing in third person as I find it kind of difficult to do! This is a Naruto fan fiction. I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters mentioned. I wish I did! I do however, own the storyline and the idea which came from my very perverted mind.

Warning! This is a YAOI pairing, Sasuke x Naruto, Sasunaru. Very lemony ( I think that's the right terminology…) Mature content. If you don't like it, you may want to hit the back button. If you don't like it and still read it, please don't be offensive in any comments you choose to make! Thank you, and enjoy.

Naruto slurped up the last of his miso flavored ramen. "Mmmm. Seconds please!" he shouted, neatly ignoring the fact that he had just finished his third bowl. Soon the much loved ramen was placed before him and he set to.

While happily gobbling it down, Naruto was deep in though. He had just finished training; Kakashi and Sakura together while he and Sasuke sparred together. He hated when Kakashi put him together with Sasuke, and, unfortunately, the teacher was doing it more and more. Why did Kakashi keep doing that? Did he know how much he hated it and was doing it just to spite him... or did Kakashi know?

"Kuso..." Naruto muttered to himself, the ramen losing its appeal. Why did this have to happen? Why, no, how could he be in love with Sasuke?

He had no doubt it was love, not now. Not when every time Sasuke spoke to him, no matter how derisively, he blushed. Not when every time Sasuke touched him, his skin tingled. He wasn't particularly stupid, no matter what others thought. He knew it was love. And that's what scared him.

Having to be put as partners in training was the worst. Outside of training, Sasuke was as cold as others thought, not coming close to Naruto at all, barely speaking. In training however... Since they were both well-skilled fighters, they didn't constantly use weapons, and so hand-to-hand combat was common-locks, holds, grappling around on the grass. Touching. Sasuke's cool white skin brushing against Naruto's warm golden-brown. It was even worse when Naruto used shadow clones; whenever they vanished, Naruto got all the memories and feelings back, resulting in a number of gaps in both his attack and defense, which usually, led to even more touching. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had tried his best to ensure that everyone thought that he despised Sasuke, but he was afraid the facade would fall... and soon.

Tipping the bowl back, Naruto gulped the remaining broth down, smacking his lips together and thunking the sturdy bowl down. "Thanks Oji-san!" he yelled, leaving the shop.

Hands stuffed in his pockets headed home. There wasn't anything else to do except to sleep off the ramen and get some rest.

Once he got home, he unlocked the door without bothering to turn on any lights, took off his shoes, and stripped as he was walking towards his bedroom. It was already late. Clad only in his boxers, he sat on the edge of his bed, reached into his underwear and pulled out his already stirring erection. This had become such a habit that he was already eager. Naruto fisted his hand around his manhood and began moving. "Sasuke..." he sighed as he imagined the pale raven's hands on his dick, stroking up and down. Images of Sasuke filtered through his head as he built up speed. Already pre-cum was forming at the engorged head. Naruto swiped a thumb over the weeping tip and used it to lubricate his shaft, the fluid easing the passage of his hand.

Unconsciously, he rocked his hips, enjoying the feeling of the mattress against his butt. He imagined Sasuke leaning over at him, looking up into his eyes, bending over and engulfing Naruto's cock with his mouth. In that moment, the blonde came, spurting out over his hand. Naruto sighed and reached for the ever-ready tissues on the nightstand. He wiped himself off and ran his now-clean hand through his hair. "Sasuke..."

Knowing that he would never have the courage, for anything, he sighed once more, lay down under the blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hmm...? Naruto opened his eyes slowly. The world seemed sorta... fuzzy. Where was he? He shook his head, and the scene cleared. He was in the expected place; his room. But? "Sasuke! What are you doing in my room?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Dobe." Sasuke's cold voice brought a shiver to Naruto.

"How the hell should I know, teme?" Naruto shot back. He sat up and let the blankets fall down on his lap-good thing. [AN-I think you know why ;)]

Sasuke stood up and made his way over to the bed. He sat down beside Naruto. The blonde frowned but forced himself not to move away-that would alert Sasuke.

The raven leaned over until his lips were but an inch away. "Maybe..." he breathed, his warm breath fluttering over Naruto's lips, "It's so I can..." Sasuke blinked and slowly licked his lips, "I can do _this_." Naruto had parted his trembling lips in response to Sasuke's warm breath hovering over them. Sasuke took advantage of this and slammed his mouth onto Naruto's slightly open one. His tongue slipped in and explored, enticing a surprised moan from Naruto.

Naruto's eyes clouded over then slipped shut, his arms winding around Sasuke's neck. 'How could this feel so good?' his dazed mind wondered. He could feel Sasuke's hot, flexible tongue wind around his own, around and over his teeth, his gums and the roof as his mouth, then going to soothe Naruto's bottom lip which he had just nipped. Naruto's head fell back; the pleasure becoming too much for him to fight for dominance. Sasuke had easily taken over his mouth, and his will. All Naruto could do was gasp and pant as the bulge in his pants grew larger.

Sasuke finally took his mouth away for a much needed breath, reluctantly allowing Naruto to do the same.

Sasuke's cold hands started to roam around on Naruto's chest and his mouth slowly followed, lingering on the neck and collarbone. Naruto didn't even bother to respond, relaxing in the pleasure of Sasuke's touch. Sasuke's long, slim fingers circled around his nipples, startling them into upright perkiness. Naruto moaned. A tingling sensation went straight from his chest down to his loins, encouraging his already rock-hard dick into even stricter attention.

"Mmmm..." Naruto moaned.

Through his half-slitted eyes, Naruto saw Sasuke smirk. He heard the raven laugh quietly at him. He left Naruto's collarbone, and enveloped Naruto's left nipple with his mouth as cold hands snaked down and stroked up and down Naruto's golden torso. The combination of feelings sent an even stronger sensation down to Naruto's erection, causing him to buck his hips.

"Ahh... Sasuke... please..." the blonde moaned out.

"Please?" the raven mockingly questioned.

"Plea...please Sasuke. I... I can't...ahhh... hold it ...haa... any longer."

"Oh?" He lifted one elegant black eyebrow. "What's the matter, dobe? Too much for you?"

"Ye...ahhh... yes! Please Sasuke." Naruto moaned from the incredible feelings the raven kept bestowing upon him.

Sasuke bent down and captured Naruto's already swollen mouth with his own, dominating him, playing with his tongue and making Naruto moan in ecstasy. Meanwhile, Sasuke's hands slipped down under the bed covers, arrowing straight to Naruto's rock hard cock.

"Ahhhhh! Sasuke!" He was almost there... so close...

Then, Sasuke let out another low chuckle... and disappeared.

"What?" Naruto cried out-or at least he tried to-it came out as more of a mumble. He opened sleep-crusted eyes.

"Kuso," muttered Naruto. "It was... just a dream." He looked down at the rumbled bed-sheets, pulled back the blankets in preparation to get up. "Ah, jeez..." He glared down at his crotch. "Isn't the whole point of jacking off before bed so I _don't _have wet dreams and cum all over my sheets?" He inspected himself more thoroughly. "Yep, time for laundry-_again_ ". All his sheets were drenched, with it soaking through to the blankets. His boxers were also liberally splattered with cum. Sighing, Naruto resigned himself to having to clean up.

He was just gathering up the soiled items when he heard a knock on his door. "Just a second!" he yelled, panicking a bit, as not only was he gathering up his dirty sheets-and it was obvious what they were dirty with- and he was still wearing his wet boxers. A more insistent knock came, along with a pissed off male voice. "Oi, dobe! Hurry it up!"

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke was the last person he wanted to see! He couldn't come in now!

"I _said_ just wait a second! I'm getting dressed!" Naruto yelled as a last resort. Although knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't care if Naruto was naked or not.

As if to prove Naruto's point, Sasuke yelled back, "I don't give a shit. Just let me in, dobe."

As quickly as possible, Naruto ripped off his dirty boxers, and shoved them under the bed, along with the sheets.

Frantically looking around, he spotted a pair of underwear that seemed to be clean and pulled them on in a hurry.

Hearing more pounding at his door, he didn't bother to pull on any other clothes. He opened the door before the stupid teme could break it down.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said as he sauntered in. His nose twitched and a smirk came to his perfectly shaped lips. Naruto stared at the luscious object before his eyes, only coming aware when they began to form derisive words. "So _that's _what you were doing in here. Pervert."

Naruto went beet red. "Shut up! It's none of your goddamn business!" Naruto yelled at the smirking raven. Naruto hastily threw on his outfit for the day, grabbed the necessary equipment, slipped on his shoes and forced his way past Sasuke, in preparation for another day of training. With Sasuke.

Okay, to solve any questions there may be...

'Kuso' is the Japanese word for 'shit' ( I think)

'Dobe' is about the equivalent to 'loser' (I think) *Sasuke's 'pet-name' for Naruto

'Teme' is about the equivalent to 'bastard' (I think) Although, I just looked it up on a translator, and it said it meant 'precious.'So... not to sure about that. I think 'teme' is a very rude form of 'you' *Naruto's 'pet-name' for Sasuke.

If there's anything I left out, please let me know!

I would also love reviews if anyone cares to give me some. Critiquing is welcome as is any input, suggestions or just saying you liked it! I hope you all did!

Aonokioku


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SasuNaru

This story portrays the relationship between two men. If you don't like it, then you have two choices. Go back to a different story or read it. If you choose option number two, don't complain please :D

I don't own Naruto :(

Enjoy!

xXxXxXxxxXxXxXx

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. 'Stupid Kakashi-sensei. Why is he making me go wake Naruto up?

'Wasn't it bad enough that the teacher kept putting us together in training, without making me have to deal with him in the morning, when he's all sleepy-eyed and delectable?' Sasuke shook his head violently to rid himself of those kind of thoughts.

"Just a second!" came through the door. Sasuke frowned. What was the dobe up to? His voice didn't usually sound so panicked. What the hell?

"Oi, dobe! Hurry it up!" He yelled, knocking harder on the door. Just barely, Sasuke could hear a quiet 'fuck,' then a louder "I said, just wait a second! I'm getting dressed!"

So what? Sasuke thought. What does he think I'm here for? "I don't give a shit! Just let me in dobe." Sasuke could hear Naruto rummaging around, obviously trying to find some clothes. Finally, the door opened.

Sasuke's eyes widened imperceptibly at Naruto standing in nothing but boxers. If Sakura or Ino saw him this way... he'd have his own fan-club in no time. The morning light shone on his well-developed abs, highlighting the contours of his muscles. Sasuke strode in. "Took you long enough." Sasuke breathed in. The room was full of a musky scent, the smell of sex, of cum. "So that's what you were doing.

Pervert." Sasuke said, while thinking. 'Damn, why didn't I come here sooner?'

Sasuke stood and watched as Naruto pulled on the rest of his clothes, then pushed past him. Sasuke easily kept up with Naruto's pissed off stride. If only the dobe knew...

Sasuke knew himself. He was a cold, arrogant bastard. He didn't like anyone, associated with no one. At least, that was who he had been. He didn't know who he was anymore. Not when Naruto had saved him.

Actually, there were too many occasions to count. What Sasuke did know was that he was the worst type of bastard to only one person. Naruto. The one who held his heart. Was it any wonder he was an ass to him? He wasn't the type of person to confess, to be sweet and kind, to let the other person know. He suspected Naruto was... and that's why he knew Naruto would never be his. That's why it was torture being with him. If he had even an inkling that Naruto liked him, wanted him in the slightest, he would take him, and never let him go.

If Naruto was his, maybe, just maybe, he could be himself. If only... Sasuke let out a very un-Uchiha-like sigh.

"What the hell, teme?" came Naruto's irritated voice. Obviously he was still miffed at Sasuke.

"What, dobe?" asked Sasuke in a laconic voice. Of course, he knew exactly 'what' but, as always, he had to uphold his aloof demeanor.

"You sighed. I never thought an _Uchiha_ would deign to do such a thing."

Suddenly, Sasuke was tired of this crap. He let out a huff of air. "Well, this may surprise you, but I'm human too."

Naruto let out a short laugh.

"What?"

"Well, I did know that. I've seen you bleed. I just never thought you'd actually admit it." Naruto let free one of his trademark shining grins-one of the ones that made Sasuke lose his breath.

'Screw this.' Sasuke thought. He slung one of his arms around Naruto's shoulders. The blonde boy immediately stiffened. Sasuke quickly drew his hand away. "Sorry." Sasuke gave a weak smile. "Too human?"

"Uhh... no, no! You just surprised me, that's all!" Naruto gave an equally weak and strained grin.

Their beginning easy camaraderie lost, they walked to the team's meeting place in silence.

xXxXxXxxxXxXxXx

Unknown to both Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi was above them, sitting in one of the plentiful trees of Konoha. "They should really get a move on" the silver-haired ninja thought to himself. With a grin, and and an evil plot on his mind, he vanished.

xXxXxXxxxXxXxXx

As usual, Sakura tried to be all over Sasuke as Naruto tried unsuccessfully to be all over Sakura. As usual, Sasuke and Sakura both ignored their annoyances. Kakashi, being late, again, as usual puffed into the area.

"You're _late_!"

"Sorry, got lost on the path of life."

All three genin rolled their eyes at the much over used phrase.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke noticed and imperceptibly glanced up. What was up with Kakashi?

The next moment all (?) was revealed. Kakashi spoke.

"From now on, we'll be splitting up. Naruto and Sasuke, you two are one team. Sakura will be with me. We will continue to meet up here to discuss our missions, but after that we will, hopefully, need no further contact with each other. You," he pointed at Sasuke, "have achieved at least chuunin if not a more advanced level, while you Naruto, still are stuck at solid genin. That's why you two are together. I need you, Sasuke to train Naruto in a one-on-one way. Sakura, you're somewhere in between genin and chuunin. You'll stay with me. Any questions?"

Sakura, being her usual annoying self, piped up. "Sensei, why can't I go with Sasuke? If Naruto needs more help, shouldn't he go with you?"

Sasuke laughed inwardly. Like Sakura cared about Naruto's well-being. All she cared about was being with him. Not that he would put up with her.

"Sakura, that's my final decision. Believe me, I thought long and hard about who to pair up and I've decided

that it's for the best. I've already given my reasons. Now, Sakura, let's go." His voice gave no room for argument. Sulking, Sakura followed her sensei.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in surprise. What was up with that?

"Well..." said Sasuke."I guess we should get started?" God, should he be happy or pissed Kakashi was putting them together? Being the bastard he was he took every advantage he could to touch Naruto, because then, maybe, just maybe, Naruto could feel what he did.

"You're the teacher." Naruto was thinking along the same lines, but was more worried than pissed. He knew he couldn't keep it in much longer - as if you couldn't tell, jacking off to Sasuke and then having a wet dream about him. This mask of his, this cover up. Goddamnit, if Sasuke touched him one more time... he would crack. He just knew it.

"Okay, well, I guess we should just spar for now till I come up with some ideas?" Sasuke suggested.

"Whatever." Naruto started to head over to a wooded area - and Sasuke reached out and touched him.

"No, wait..." the rest of Sasuke's sentence was muffled by Naruto's mouth.

Lacking in experience, but making up for it in enthusiasm, Naruto ranged his lips across Sasuke's open ones. Taking advantage of Sasuke's lack of movement, the blonde thrust his tongue deep inside to explore. A second later, and Sasuke 'woke up' and bit Naruto's tongue. Jerking back in pain, Naruto stared at Sasuke's expression, blushed and covered his mouth.

"I... I'm sorry" Naruto blurted out and made to run off.

Quickly, Sasuke's arm snaked out and took a hold of Naruto's. Naruto's horrified expression looked into Sasuke's surprised one, which slipped back into his normal emotionless one.

"So, you like me."

Blushing even harder, Naruto didn't answer, but just dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes. Good."

Naruto's eyes flashed back up to Sasuke's.

Pulling him closer, Sasuke smiled gently, and kissed him back. This kiss was long, slow and loving. Sasuke's smooth, cold lips caressed Naruto's until the blonde sighed. Using that opportunity, the raven slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, tracing around the entire cavern, finding all the nooks and crannies. Stroking his tongue against Naruto's enticed the blonde to react by entangling their two tongues together. Naruto couldn't help but to drown in it.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke nipped Naruto's bottom lip. "I'm never letting you go now."

xXxXxXxxxXxXxXx

A/N

Hi, Aonokioku here. Well, all I can say is sorry. Reasons as to why I didn't have it up for so long.

1) I'm lazy

2) I kind of lost intrest in the story

3) I can't use my computer most of the time

4) When I was able to use my computer, I had better things to do

5) Made a new decision-If I feel like writing stories-I MUST have them finished before I post them up. Therefore, while it'll look to you folks that I'm inactive for a very long time, occasionally a whole new story will pop up. I don't know if I'll actually give you the whole story though or if I should make you wait. (Yay suspense)

But those are my reasons. I haven't finished the third chapter yet, or started on it, but I will as soon as I finish posting this. There will only be three chapters, and will most probably be a lemon. (Yay for lemony goodness!)

Anyway, I love you all, keep up the good work, whether it is writing stories or writing reviews.

Again, I ask that people review for the simple reason that it makes me happy and motivated. Please keep any rude remarks or comments to yourselves, however, I am always up for **constructive **critisim.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here is the next (and last!) installment of 'Wishing'.

I am truly and deeply sorry it took so long. Thank you all for reading it!

Warnings:Yaoi-in other words malexmale. Lemon. Rated 'M' for a reason. If you do not like yaoi or M content, you have two choices. Either hit the 'back' button, or read it. If you read it, knowing you don't like it, I hope I changed your mind! If I didn't, please don't complain!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. I do own the work itself. Please Enjoy.

xXxXxxxXxXx

Grabbing hold of Naruto's hand, Sasuke pulled him deeper into the forest. Looking back, Sasuke could see the blonde's tomato red face. He chuckled to himself. Who knew that the dobe could be so cute?

Only a few minutes passed until they reached Sasuke's destination. An empty clearing that both Naruto and Sasuke had used, most often together. Encircled by Konoha's forest, it was enclosed by thick trees, giving the illusion of privacy. A small stream ran through it, ending in a clear pond at one edge. Kunai and shuriken scars marked the trunks and branches, attesting to many generations of ninja.

Tugging Naruto forward, the raven stopped in the centre of the clearing. The sun beat down on them. All was silent.

"I-" they both burst out.

"Y-you go first." Again, at the same time.

"It's like we're-" Naruto started.

"Synchronized." Sasuke finished.

"Exactly." Naruto, still embarrassed, glanced at Sasuke. His eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Umm… nothing. I just…" Naruto reached out and touched the taller boy's cheek, letting his fingers slide down till the rested on his collarbone. "I've never seen you look so… gentle before."

"That's only because I'm with you."

The blonde's face lit up, and in turn, Sasuke had never seen anything so beautiful.

Taking the lead, the Uchiha leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's. He had only just nibbled his lower lip when Naruto opened his mouth, their tongues dancing together, sparring, much like they themselves did. One of Sasuke's hands snuck up to bury itself in the sunny hair, while his other slipped down around the blonde's waist to pull him tighter against himself. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer as well. In that moment, they felt closer than ever before, as if their bodies, minds and hearts rejoiced in the simple feeling of an embrace.

xXxXxxxXxXx

Unknown to the two young ninja below, their sensei was perched high above them, the voyeur that he was. Kakashi himself though felt as if he _deserved_ to be there-after all, wasn't he the one that got them together?

He frowned lightly. He didn't expect Naruto to notice him, but it would seem he was giving Sasuke a little too much credit. Shinobi _never_ lost track of their surroundings.

His single visible eyebrow rose as he saw Naruto and Sasuke rip off each other's shirts. Hmmm… who knew that jumpsuit wearing fool was so ripped?

Enjoying his own 'homemade' porn, Kakashi put the book away.

xXxXxxxXxXx

"Stupid sensei. Leaving me alone like this. Why can't I be with Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura sighed. This chakra exercise was wearing on both her stamina and her patience. Alternating between hovering rocks and boulders without touching them and then activating all her chakra points for as long as she could stand was causing even her perfect chakra control to wane.

Deciding that, for the moment, she could rest, she sat on one of the large stones and contemplated her life. Kakashi had taken off after assuring himself she knew what she was doing. If, she thought wryly, 'assuring' was him quickly spewing instructions before taking off.

She was tired of being the weakest. Even Naruto, the idiot was better than she was, through luck or actual skill, she wasn't sure. She wanted to get better. To, at the very least be equal to Naruto and Sasuke

And, she admitted to herself, probably one of the biggest things holding her back was herself.

Fed up with herself, she decided to join Kakashi. Easily leaping up, she followed her sensei's masked chakra and scent trail. Why did she find it so easy to recognize him…?

xXxXxxxXxXx

"God, Sasuke, _more_."

The two boys were now half naked, pants undone and falling off their hips, rubbing and grinding against each other. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, caressing, tickling, squeezing, arousing.

Both of their faces were redder than normal, their uncovered skin starting to take on a thin film or sweat.

Sneaking his cooler hand into Naruto's boxers, Sasuke stroked the engorged flesh. The blonde winced from the contrast in temperature. It quickly turned into a moan as Sasuke fisted his hand around the shorter boy's cock, pumping him in rhythm to their grinding hips.

Naruto clung to the raven's shoulders, struggling not to lose his balance from those delicious sensations.

Carefully extracting one hand, Naruto returned the favor. Sasuke hissed. Their pants and moans filled the air.

"Naruto… Naruto, stop." In contradiction to his words, Sasuke kept up the movement of both his hands and his hips.

"Wh-why Sasuke?"

"You idiot… I want us to last, because it's going to get even better."

Naruto's surprised face took on a sultry grin. "Well then, we better get started."

xXxXxxxXxXx

Sakura leapt through the forest, relishing the feeling that only ninjas know of. The wind blowing harshly against your face and through your hair, the _exact_ moment when you expel a flash of chakra to reach the next branch. The feeling of flying, of soaring.

Her mind occupied, she found herself easily following the trail. She sighed. Maybe, just maybe, she could quit lying to herself. It was destructive not only for herself, but for her team. Seeing all of the fan girls for Sasuke… she supposed she had just thought that was what she was _supposed _to do. To be in love with the cold hearted Uchiha heir. And in a way, it was safer, because she knew he would never fall for her; hadn't she seen the way he grimaced at his fan girls? So she emulated them, became them, knowing that was what Sasuke hated. It was to protect herself, to lie to herself. Because the one she had fallen in love with was the one she was chasing now.

She didn't know how it had started. Maybe just with childish admiration. Building up to respect. Starting to want him to respect _her_. Training, and training hard so he would notice her, praise her, acknowledge her. And through it all, she blocked what she most wanted from herself just as hard with her façade of Sasuke-itis.

That was the reason she could sense her sensei so easily. Because she paid so much attention to just him, memorized everything about him to the point he was in her thoughts, day and night.

Speeding up, she followed the trail to find him.

xXxXxxxXxXx

Lightly nipping Naruto's collarbone, Sasuke explored the loud ninja's body. The blonde panted beneath him as the raven exploited all of his weak points.

His left nipple was more sensitive than his right. Behind his ears. Where the seal mark would be, just around his navel. The dip of his waist. Even just behind his knee. At the juncture of his hip. The swell of that sweet rounded ass, where Sasuke was now giving exquisite attention.

As Naruto sighed, he murmured to himself "This feels way better than any of my dreams…"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I-I… Nothing!"

Sasuke smirked and squeezed his hips, eliciting a delighted moan. "So _that's_ what you were doing."

Naruto went redder, if possible. "B-bastard."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one."

"Wh-what?" Naruto shot up to face him.

"Exactly as I said. Here, suck." Sasuke presented him with his fingers. Without protest, Naruto took them into his mouth, laving the digits with his tongue, soaking them with saliva. Sasuke shivered. Who could have known Naruto could look so sexy?

Once he deemed his fingers had enough lubrication, he slipped them out of Naruto's wet orifice.

Naruto got the picture, and lay down. Sasuke took his damp hand and gently circled the puckered entrance, making it twitch. Prodding it, he sunk it in down to the first knuckle. Naruto groaned.

"Does it hurt that much?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"N-no… it's fine."

"Obviously it's not, we should go to my house, I-"

"Don't you dare. It just… it… feels too good," ended Naruto with a sigh.

A smirk came across the Uchiha's lips. "Good." Slowly but surely, he sunk his digit deeper into Naruto, swirling it around, carefully stretching the blonde.

"Mmmmm…" Naruto covered up his mouth, stifling his moans.

Sasuke reached up and removed it with his free hand, still teasing the blonde. "Don't. I want to hear you scream."

He removed his finger and slipped in two digits this time, feeling around for something he knew was there…"

A near shriek exploded from Naruto. Ah. Found it.

Stroking his fingers back and forth across the gland, he gave it one forceful caress, slipping his free hand to circle the blonde's abandoned cock, preventing him from coming too early.

"Sasuke, please, _ah_, please…"

"Please, _what_, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice got deeper, inducing a delicious shiver along Naruto's sweaty body.

"Just, do it, okay?"

"Hmmmm… no."

"Eh? But, Sasuke-"

"_No_. I don't want to hurt you."

Sasuke slipped a third finger into the blonde, twisting, turning, and scissoring his fingers, determined to make it as pleasurable as possible. If Naruto's moans were anything to go by, he was certainly doing a good job.

xXxXxxxXxXx

Was there any way to describe this feeling? Naruto thought hazily. As that single digit pumped in and out of him, stretching him, he could feel his muscles clenching on the finger. His hips begged to thrust against it, to feel more friction, stronger, yet he resisted. When he added a second finger, he began to think that it couldn't get any better than this… He should have known better. A few moments after that second digit was inserted, he felt a blinding wave of pleasure wash over him, his hips bucking uncontrollably, an unmanly cry coming from his lips. The second time he felt it, Sasuke's hand around his cock was the only thing that kept him from coming.

"Sasuke, please, _ahh_, please…"

"Please, _what_, Naruto?" God, could his voice get any sexier?

'Just-just do it, okay?"

"Hmmmm… no."

"Eh? But Sasuke-" Come on, please, just _do me_.

"_No_. I don't want to hurt you."

Feeling a third finger slip inside him, moving in delicious ways was almost too much for the blonde boy.

"Please, Sasuke, _please_, just _do_ it."

A laugh then… "Fine."

The fingers were pulled out with a wet sucking sound. Naruto just barely restrained his gasp of pleasure.

With bleary eyes, Naruto gazed at Sasuke. He saw his damp hand moving over his cock, spreading the pearly pre-com over the engorged shaft. Was there anything sexier than that? To know that someone was hard, for _him_?

He didn't think so.

"Are you okay?"

"Just _hurry_."

"Got it." A smirk crossed the Uchiha's face.

The blunt head of Sasuke's cock pressed against Naruto's well abused opening, sinking in, causing the blonde to gasp in unison with the raven, both in pleasure and in pain.

"God, please, _more_…"

Biting his lip, forcing himself to be gentle, Sasuke complied, willing himself _not_ to break and rut like an animal.

Soon, he was all the way in. He stayed there for a moment, panting.

"Sasuke. _Move_."

There was no resisting that command. Pulling his hips back, he thrust forward once again, the heat, the feeling of velvety smooth muscle caressing, clenching on his dick forcing him to drive back in before he could stop himself. Taking one hand, he jerked Naruto's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Naruto's moans deafened him, blinded him-if an enemy ninja had walked up then, he wouldn't have known, wouldn't have cared. All he noticed was Naruto, the pleasure, and the exquisite delight of his dobe's rapt face.

"I-I don't think I can last…"

"Me neither. Come with me."

Striking hard at Naruto's prostate, he flooded Naruto's warm insides with come, causing the blonde to explode as well, coming all over his chest. Replete, they collapsed next to each other, under the hot sun, basking in another type of warmth.

xXxXxxxXxXx

"Sensei! Finally, I found you!" Sakura bounded up to the branch Kakashi was perched on. "Hmm? Sensei, whatcha lookin' at?"

"Sa-Sakura!" The visible portion of his face turned pale.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, what's the matter?"

"Uh… uh nothing. Nothing at all!"

Sakura frowned. "Sensei, you're a horrible liar. What is it?" She made to look around his shoulder. He immediately blocked her. Her face stilled. "Sensei, what don't you want me to see."

"Please, Sakura-chan, just… just go."

Her hands behind her back, she silently wove the signs for a bushin, set to appear around fifty meters away. Knowing its instructions, it quickly bounded to the other side of the clearing to see what had caught sensei's attention.

Hmm… a nice clearing she had never seen before. Kunai marks that showed it had been used by ninja. A small stream and pond. Scattered clothes. Glistening skin, two prone figures… Wait. Skin. Scattered clothes. _Two_ figures. Her eyes widened as she took in the picture.

Naruto collapsed over Sasuke, Sasuke's hand tangled in the blonde's hair; Naruto's head was cushioned on Sasuke's chest, sleeping. They were naked.

A blush formed on her cheeks. She smiled, sighed. The clone formed the traditional hand seal, whispered 'Kai', and vanished.

Okay, okay. He only had to keep Sakura distracted enough to get her to go back to the training ground without her seeing. It would kill her, knowing that she could never have Sasuke, knowing that _Naruto_ of all people had what she most desired. It would break her, that he knew without a doubt.

His well trained ninja ears picked up a slight 'pop' of displaced air. Frowning, he looked around, then noticed the look in Sakura's emerald eyes. That blank, glassed look… the look people took on when they acquired information _from a vanished bushin_.

No. No, this couldn't be happening.

A look of shock, a slight smile, a sigh. A quiet laugh.

"Sa-sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Are-are you okay?"

"Of course. Now, sensei, don't be too sad. You've still got _me_ to deal with."

With a grin that lit up her whole face, a grin that enchanted the jaded jounin before her, she took off.

She glanced back. "Coming, sensei?"

With a grin, he smoothed his hand over his chin. "Yeah, I'm coming." He took off after her, leaving the two friends, rivals, and lovers to their rest. He'd be training them hard tomorrow, and had no doubt Sakura was going to drive him insane.

xXxXxxxXxXx

A/N: Thank you all for reading the story! As you may know it's my first story to write up here. I do have a reason for the length of time it took. I had just finished the story, saved it on my desktop, and the next day had a hard drive failure. So in other words, I lost not only the edited, but the original version, as well as a number of other stories, some from 10 to 15 thousand words. I'm still sad about it.

Also, I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with the first version of it; I find it much harder to rewrite than to just write off the top of my head.

Sorry about the semi OOCness of both characters, especially Sasuke.

I hope you liked it.

Aonokioku


End file.
